Let's Torture!
by BadAssDragon
Summary: First crossover, allowing characters, T because I'm paranoid, please read first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read more;

"lol" = talking

'lol' = thinking

lol = gods

Ok, now you may read on.

First crossover, I got this idea from another crossover, and am allowing characters because I want to. This what you need for the character;

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Skin:

Eyes:

Hair:

What they wear:

Weapons:

Power:

Personality:

(if you want) Background:

Extra: (I will give you an example with my character)

Ok, that's all you need, and I will say when to stop adding. Here is my just thought of character, EXCEPT the name. I like this name. Anyway, here is my character:

Name: Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Skin: Pale

Eyes: Ice blue

Hair: Silver(to lower back)

What she wears: A silver strapless shirt up to her bellybutton, silver short shorts, and silver sneakers.

Weapons: She has a pen, and when she takes the cap off, it turns into a sword, and she has unlimited poison vials.

Power: She can summon demons to do her bidding, create dark illusions, and levitate thins, including herself.

Personality: Nice(sometimes), protective of friends(if you can befriend her), her eyes look cold, but she isn't.

Background: She was created by the gods to torture Inuyasha characters, and Artemis Fowl characters on her own planet. But she doesn't know that.

Extra: She is a good fighter, cook, and swimmer. She doesn't need to breath, and she has ten times more hearing, seeing, etc. And she looks like a phantom(ghost) when she wants to.

That is my character, please add yours. I will do a little bit of a preview for fun. No POVs.

"Ugh. Who am I supposed to torture when no ones here. Stupid gods...", the one and only on the planet said. It was night, and she was in a hidden meadow a hundred miles away from her home. She sighed, then levitated herself home. When she was about fifty miles away from home, she heard screaming.

"BUTLER! HOLLY! WAKE UP!", a very irritated voice yelled.

"Be quiet befor this Sesshomaru-", a calm, but irritated voice said, but was cut off.

"SHUT UP YOU ICICLE!", another voice said.

"SIT! We can't fight if we're going to get out of here.", a feminine voice said after hearing a loud crash.

'Ok, so now I have people to torture', Phantom thought.

Short preview, I know, but I'm not in the mood unless I have actual people to use except my own. Again, please add your character.

BadAssDragon

Out!


	2. Characters Already 1

Before reading;

"lol" = talking

'lol' = thinking/figurative language

lol = gods talking

Ok, read on.

I already got three characters. One was from someone who is reading another of my stories, and the other is a guest, who gave me two characters, that are apparently brother and sister. Oh, and sorry for the long wait. Been caught up in school. If you still read, I'm sorry it took this long. Anyway, here is the sister.

Name: Lily

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Skin: Light tan  
Eyes: Dark purple

What she wears: Dark purple shorts, tank top, and sneakers.

Weapons: A lily that turns into a sword

Powers: She can control nature

Personality: Nice, nature freak, crazy, and protective, and insane.

Background: Same as Phantom, but to help her torture

Extra: Good cleaner, good potion maker, good healer, and cook. She can turn into a lily, and look like anything connected to nature.

Here's her brother.

Name: Thistle

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Skin: Light tan

Eyes: Dark green

What he wears: Dark green shorts, shirt, and sneakers.

Weapons: A thistle that turns into a sword

Power: Can control nature

Personality: Nice, nature freak, overly protective of Lily, and slightly insane.

Background: Same as Lily

Extra: Same as Lily

The last character for today is from someone who gave me a character on another story. Here he is.

Name: Sam the Crazed

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Skin: White

Eyes: Wears a hoodie.

What he wears: Black hoodie, and shoes, and blue hole jeans(blood stained)

Weapons: A sword as big as him

Power: Master sword fighter, and makes people go to sleep, where his eyes would be.

Personality: Has gone insane, fights with himself sometimes, but does what u say, he will die to protect you, and hates to lose a battle.

Background: He is saved by me(I think thats what he meant. He said 'saved by u'), and now goes through thick and thin to keep (is it me, or everyone? He says 'u', but does that mean everyone, or just a particular character?), u happy, and is a half-demon himself.

Extra: (I don't think I have to put this, but I will.) If u die, he will turn into a full-blooded demon, and kill everyone with his evil smile, and small dagger, and carve a smile in their face.(creepy, and cool)

Ok, like last chapter thing, I will do a 'preview', just to get these characters in. Alright. Hope it goes well...

"Ow, wench.", Inuyasha said, after being sit multiple times by Kagome. Phantom had no idea how that necklace worked. She walked forward to greet who she assumed would be her 'pets' to torture.

"Ow!", she said after stepping on something. She looked down, and saw... a thistle. It looked like it moved.

'No, can't be. I'm just seeing things', she thought. She walked on. Looking down on the ground to make sure she didn't step on anything else. She saw a lily, and bent down to pick. Before her hand even reached it she heard a female voice.

"Don't you dare pick me!", a voice from seemingly nowhere said. She looked around puzzled.

"Don't you dare even... wait. Is your name Phantom by any chance?", the voice said again.

"Uh", Phantom said, still puzzled. The lily she was about to pick turned into a girl. She heard a puff behind her, and turned around. Standing there was a man, or, teenage boy. She drew her sword. Another puff. She turned around, and there was a girl standing there.

"No need for that. We're just looking for someone named Phantom", the girl asked.

"You're in luck. I am Phantom, but you have to wait another time. I've been here for two months without anyone to torture.", Phantom said, very bored. Not that she looked it of course.

"Yay! If you're Phantom, we're supposed to help you torture.", said the girl.

"How do I know I'm not supposed to torture you?", she asked cautiously.

"Talk to the gods.", she said with a look that said 'obvious'.

It's true my dear Phantom. She is not one to distrust. The gods said.

"Ok, fine.", she said. Just then, another guy came out from behind a tree.

Heh, cliffy. Wait till next chappy to see another thing. I actually think they aren't previews. Just a bit of the story. Whatever, see you next time!

BadAssDragon,

Out!


End file.
